


[Podfic] Tony Stark And That One Time We're Not Talking About Again Ever

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: Podfic Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fair bit of cursing, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is the biggest shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: When pre-serum Steve pops into the twenty-first century, he finds a broken Bucky Barnes. And Tony Stark? Tony Stark was just trying to help...and also quite possibly just trying to get home for date night, okay? Jesus.





	[Podfic] Tony Stark And That One Time We're Not Talking About Again Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony Stark And That One Time We're Not Talking About Again Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898065) by [Lasgalendil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil). 



> Thank you Lasgalendil for having blanket permission.  
> This was a fun read!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/18iynw5u9xj87fusuao4uqoavkx82nel) | **Size:** 3.1MB | **Duration:** 13:03

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills my 2018 Podfic Bingo Card: Read Animatedly
> 
> Link to the full Card [at my dreamwidth](https://night-inscriber.dreamwidth.org/30012.html)


End file.
